


April's Fool (But Connie Likes Him Too)

by c0cunt



Series: JeanConnie week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, like the most terrible marriage proposal ever, terrible pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates April Fool's day with a passion.  So he decides to get even with his little trickster boyfriend.  It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p><p>Based off of <a href="http://the-only-one-in-color.tumblr.com/post/133767150766/jeanconnie-headcanon-3">this head canon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Fool (But Connie Likes Him Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of JeanConnie week: Inside Jokes / Practical Jokes.  
> I chose practical jokes mostly 'cause I remembered this head canon and absolutely had to do it.

April Fool’s was Jean’s least favorite pseudo holiday.  Why?  Because his oh-so-loving boyfriend and their best friend went out of their way to always make it absolutely terrible for him.  And while he didn’t really mind Connie’s shit eating grin, or Sasha’s howling cackles, he did mind being the butt of the joke.  So this year, Jean swore he was going to prank the fuck out of Connie first.

 

He knew he couldn’t prank the shit out of both of them; Connie and Sasha had been deemed their high school’s unstoppable pranking force in the yearbooks since their freshman year.  The pair definitely had the advantage, two brains were definitely better than one (Jean still was wondering how they had actually gotten last year’s prank to work properly).  But he had the element of surprise on his side, after declaring that he was 100% out as far as pranking was concerned, after the trio were arrested their second time for pranking during their second year of college.

 

Jean was psyched for this year.  He had his prop ready - one of the uglier rings that was carried at Bodt’s Jewelers, that Marco had given him for the low low price of “y’know what I don’t even care why you need this for April Fool’s, just give it back the day after and we’re good” - and he was even going through the trouble of making Connie’s favorite dessert.  He was so hyped to finally, finally be able to pull one over the king of pranks.  It felt like history in the making.  He just had to keep his plan secret until March 31st.

 

When April Fool’s day rolled around, Jean was extremely hyped, even if he was twitchy and anxious about what sort of pranking nightmares Connie and Sasha would attempt to pull on him today.  He wasn’t particularly surprised by the saran wrap on the toilet (mildly grossed out, as he never was awake enough in the morning when he went to piss), nor was he really concerned about his bottle of shampoo feeling oddly heavy.  He just sighed, and let it happen.  Connie was always happiest when he pulled off even the silliest of pranks, and Jean really just wanted Connie to be happy.  Even if he was a little annoyed that his formerly blond hair was now a very fascinating shade of pink by the time he left the shower.

 

Connie was only half awake, but already had a shit eating grin on his face when Jean stumbled back into their bedroom.  “You better fucking clean up the piss on the bathroom floor while I’m at work,” Jean grumbled, even as he gave Connie a quick kiss on the forehead as he tugged his pants on.  Connie whined loudly, and hadn’t left the bed by the time Jean was fully dressed.  “I should be home on time,” Jean added, stumbling into their kitchen as he tugged his socks on.  Connie just grunted, burrowing back into their sheets, but Jean figured he’d been heard.  A quick piece of toast, and collecting his prop from the back of the baking drawer that Connie didn’t usually poke around in, and Jean was out the door, to probably get laughed at by his co workers.  All he could think about, as the day progressed, was how heavy and real the prop in his pocket felt.

 

* * *

 

Jean really decided that he hated April Fool’s day even more than usual.  Apparently all of his coworkers had decided to make him the butt of every joke (and Jaeger, surprisingly, thought of better jokes than calling him horseface), as well as it apparently being ‘steal all of Jean’s office supplies’ day.  At least Mr Ackerman didn’t decide to boot him out over hair colors that were against company policy like he almost had last year.  Now, though, he would be able to get a small amount of revenge on Connie’s pranks…

 

“Conman, let’s go out,” Jean hollered, not even bothering to change out of his work attire when he tromped in.  Connie’s long whine from the bedroom was expected (he’d probably planned to spend the whole day in his pj’s), but Jean was going to have none of it.  Getting Connie out of bed was one of Jean’s specialties (a fact that Connie had put onto his resume three years previously, as part of an April Fool’s prank that Jean hadn’t caught before sending out said resume), and soon enough Connie was awake and clothed, grumping about having to get up on his day off all the while.  So he tempts Connie even more, with promises of shitty McDonalds fries and burgers, and soon enough Connie is happily awake.

 

Jean’s a man of his word, even on April Fool’s, so of course they go get shitty McDonalds fries and burgers.  He’s reminded very suddenly of their first date, at age 15, where they had gotten off of their shifts from their respective shit jobs (Jean still can’t go into Taco Bell without cringing, and he’d bet that Connie still fears going into freezers because of his time at Burger King), and gotten shitty food together.  

So Jean decides to pull a full flashback, and instead of allowing Connie to settle into a booth, grabs their food to go to the same park they had gone to on their first date.  Jean heard a sound of surprise from Connie, probably also remembering coming to this same park, or remembering one of the many other times they had left a fast food place to sit in this old park.  It wasn’t an impressive park, a mostly open field with two sets of swings and a plastic slide that had definitely seen better days, surrounded by a chain link fence.  It had been equidistant between both of their houses when they first became friends, even if it was a bit out of the way from their apartment now.  Jean grinned when he and Connie finally reached one of the swing sets, finally figuring the time would be right for his prank revenge.

 

“Someone getting a little nostalgic?”  Connie asked with a laugh, sitting on the closest swing.  “Absolutely,” Jean agreed, settling on the dirt in front of the metal bar holding the swings up, smushing a handful of fries into his mouth to calm a sudden bout of nerves.  Why was he nervous?  It’s just a prank!, he reminded himself sternly as he chewed, before continuing.

“Dude, we’ve been coming to this park to hang since before I was out of the closet, and we had our first fucking date here!  It’s been fuckin’ seven years, and we somehow haven’t kicked the shit out of each other or called it quits!”  Connie laughed around the burger in his mouth, and Jean couldn’t even snark at him to shut his mouth until after he swallowed, smiling softly up at him.  It felt like now or never, and even as Jean rolled up onto one knee in front of Connie, the whole setup felt surreal.

 

“Connie, you’ve been the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me in my entire shitty life,” Jean began as he fished the black box out of his pocket, not even looking up as he struggled to flip the lid open to show the damn prop off, not even really hearing the choking noise that came from Connie.  “And, well, I want you with me for the rest of my shitty life, if you’d want to stick around that long.”  Jean grinned lopsidedly once the lid was finally pried open, heart beating so much faster than it really should, in his opinion.  It was a joke, right?

 

The surprise on Connie’s face definitely wasn’t a joke.  Nor was the happiness that surprise was quickly morphing into.  And as Connie flung himself off the swing into Jean with a laugh, Jean couldn’t help but realize that this really fucking wasn’t a joke.  Holy shit, when did this suddenly turn into not a joke?  Hadn’t it been a joke like, ten minutes ago, when they were getting shitty McDonalds food?  FUCK, did he really have to get the ugliest fucking ring ever for this suddenly-not-a-prank?  How the fuck was Connie saying yes to his dumb ass?

 

“...That’s a really ugly ring though,” Connie finally mumbled into Jean’s shoulder, and Jean almost started crying with relief that he wouldn’t have to explain to Connie that it was supposed to be a prank.  Grinning, Jean tipped Connie’s chin up, mumbling against his lips that they could pick out a better one tomorrow.


End file.
